1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an attachment frame for a display module such as a liquid crystal panel in a portable electronic device, and also relates to a portable electronic device, such as a tablet computer, using the attachment frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of increased demand for reduced portable electronic device size and improvements in performance of such devices, reduction of the external dimensions of such devices along with increased display area have been major priorities in device development. Such demand is particularly prevalent in smaller portable electronic devices using liquid crystal panels, including tablet computers.
Liquid crystal panels are often mounted in a housing of a tablet computer by a bracket. The bracket includes a main connecting part and a plurality of tabs extending from the periphery thereof. The main connecting part and the tabs define a plurality of first mounting holes, and the display and the housing define a plurality of second mounting holes corresponding thereto. The liquid crystal panel, the bracket, and the housing are fixed together by a plurality of fasteners received in the corresponding first and second mounting holes. However, in order to minimize the amount of space used, the bracket is generally smaller and thinner with inferior mechanical strength. When the electronic device is impacted by an external force or shock, accordingly, the bracket will be damaged and thus the electronic device cannot work properly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.